Death comes for the gods
by dragoritus
Summary: Death has been unable to have complete control the phase walker and was sent back in time and different world he finds out humans have been living among forest gods and demons and meets a human girl who claims to be a wolf. includes: gore/blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

Death comes for all

disclaimer darksiders belongs to Nordic games and princess mononoke belongs to studio Gibli

chapter 1

Death gained the phase walker and used it on the wall in Sameal's home but he didn't realise that he was trick into going back too far in time and went to another world. As Death got to his destination he quickly realized he's not in black stone and his phase walker was degraded to void walker again then the portal closed behind him leaving him trapped. Death began to start throwing rocks and cutting trees down just to find the portal but ultimately lost hope of finding it. then Death felt the presence of a demon and underneath his mask he grinned so evilly and summoned Despair and rode towards the presence.

Death then found a village but to his surprise they were humans and he saw Dust land on his shoulder and asked his guide "where in time are we? and why am iIon earth?" but he only got caw as an answer from Dust. Death was about turn resume his search for the demon but he saw boy riding a horned creature that ran out of the forest. Then Death saw the demon but it was unlike any demon he had ever seen the demon stopped and turn its gaze at three little girls and ran after them. Death now seeing the demon rode forth and pulled out redemption and shot the demon only to see the demon turn its gaze at the pale rider and roared at him.

Death got off of despair and went on to challenge the demon on foot the demon made a number of cries and roars at Death in hopes of making him fear the demon but Death only drew his scythes and charged at the demon. The boy watched the stranger and saw that he was very skilled at fighting but the demon somehow managed to grab Death with one of its tentacle limbs and held him there. The boy then shot his arrow at the demon and hit it in the eye which it released Death and charged at the boy. Death saw the demon running at the boy and decided to change into his reaper form. the demon froze as he felt the unearthly presence and turned around to see a hooded figure with a giant scythe that appeared to have faces on them. The demon then blindly charged in fear at the hooded figure only to stop when he saw the skeletal wing form on the hooded figure's back.

The hooded figure then brought up his magnificent weapon and slammed it on the demon's back only once and killed it then the figure changed back into the stranger that everyone saw earlier. Death walked up to the demon and asked "Why are demons here?" the demon's body then melted and revealed a giant boar and said "what kind of creature are you to poses the power that belongs to the forest spirit?" then Death said "My powers are my and who is this forest spirit you speak of?" but it died before answering leaving nothing but a bloody pile of bones. Death looked at the corpse and rose his right hand and took the boar's soul for more questioning but he was being watched by the villagers so he turned around to speak but they were about to attack him that is until the boy got in the way saying "stand down this man is not our enemy." then the village warriors obeyed and let there guard down.

The boy turned to face Death and bowed in respect to the horseman's surprise and said "We are grateful for your help stranger, but may I ask you your name?" then Death walked up to the boy and said "I have many names: kin slayer, the reaper of souls, the pale rider, executioner, but all now my real name and fear it... you may call me Death." then the boy asked "why is 'Kin slayer?' one of your titles?" then Death removed his wander's cowl and pointed at his right shoulder and said "the souls of my people are bound to my chest as a reminder of how I nearly killed them off, with the exception of my two brothers and sister. my people were very eager to go to war with all of creation and that I could not allow. I killed them all with my siblings and had to face my older brother to stop them and he was the strongest and the most powerful of my people." the villagers now shocked about his story then the boy said "Well my name is prince Ashitaga and it be and honor to have you stay for the night. someone fetch the wise woman!" then Death looked at the Prince and asked "You are the leader of the village aren't you?" then the prince turned in shock and asked "how did you know?" then Death crossed his arms and said "your father is dead I assume because he would be the one who would be giving orders around here."

Then a villager ran back with an old woman on his back and the woman walked of to Death and asked "who are you to resist the mark of the demon and kill it with little effort?" then Death introducded himself again and said "I'm getting tired of saying my name over and i have no idea what your talking about so can someone tell me where I am please?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

as Death was explained by the people of the village he began to see that Corruption is taking over the hearts of this world. Death looked at the horned creatures that the villagers ride as transportation and asked the prince what they were but the prince was called by the wise woman to take Death to her hut. Then Death walked in and saw the elders of the village and asked "why am I here may I ask?" then the wise woman said "What you said earlier... about you being Death is true but there is already one who claims that title and also the title of life."

then Death began to cross his arms and asked "who could have my title when I have had it all my life? and where did that boar come from?" then the wise woman said "the title to life and death was claimed long ago so no one knows but the boar came from the east and had this iron ball inside him it burned him and turned him into a demon." then Death grabbed it sensed it's power and said "I know this power it's the power of corruption the only thing that can end life and death." then the wise woman looked at him and asked him "where did you get this knowledge from?" then Death sighed and said "from my eldest brother Absalom the champion of corruption he showed me a vision of what is to happen if corruption is to take control it will end death's by creating a single entity which would be unstoppable."

Then Death stood up and walked towards the exit but the elders all asked what will he do? then Death answered "I'll do what I do best..." then Death walked out and headed straight to the gate and summoned Despair but Prince Ashitaka and his sister Kaiya had walked up and bowed in respect of their village savior and said "I thank you Death and know that our laws prevent us from letting you leave so we bring you a gift as a token of our gratitude." Then the prince brought out a gem that was a dark purple and said "this belonged to my father he said that it has the power beyond this world and could only be used by a soul who is strong willed."

Then Kaiya brought a sack of food and said "here we brought your feathered friend some raw meat that went bad so that he wouldn't need to get hungry." then Dust flew on her shoulder and cawed then rubbed his beak on her cheek. then Death sighed and said "I thank you two young ones and I'll be back to return your father's gem Ashitaka sighed and said "that would be nice but our laws also prevents you to return so if you leave you will be dead to us." Then Death said "You obviously don't know who your talking to, I'll be around just not insight but in your lives I will always be here whether you like it or not no can escape death."

Then Death rode forward into the forest leaving the village and for days he traveled, through rain, rivers and forests until he came across one village that was under siege. Death saw that the village was being massacred and saw the warriors attacking the people he even saw a man's arm get cut off. then a group of warriors saw him one said "look its a warrior!" then another said "good his head is mine!" then Death summoned his swarm of Ice crows and commanded them to attack the murders.

As the warriors saw Death summon his crows they fled in fear while the pale rider rode his phantom steed froth. Then Death saw a woman being attacked by another warrior and brought out redemption and shot the warrior's hands off as he rode past them knocking the man on his back. Then two men on horses rode after Death and without warning shot his pistol again at the man in front of the other head clean off while riding away leaving a horrified man saying "A demon?"

later Death had come across a village and saw a woman being beaten for not having money. Death got off Despair and walked towards the man and asked "What's going on here sir?!" then the man said "don't get yourself involved if you know what's good for you." then the man started to beat the woman more until Death grabbed the man's hand and said "what does she owe you money or something? You greedy bastard!" then the man turned his head towards Death and said "yeah so if you don't mind?" then Death grabbed a pouch of gold and threw it at him and said "here have some gold and begone that or I take your soul either way its your choice." then the man looked at the gold gave a satisfied chuckle and ran off.

The woman got up and said "he's only going to come back for more you know." Then death said "oh I know but that gold is not quite what he expected he will die in a couple of hours from just staring at it." Then Death got back on Despair and rode further into town. people at the village were giving Death odd looks he was too familiar with and just shrugged it off as he past by a monk who saw him and ran after him and said "hello names Jigo I'm a wandering monk who would like to thank you for saving me from that battle you fought at that village awhile ago."

Then three people with weapons walked after the Death and Jigo while Death notice the three and said "we should start leaving much faster now. I guess they found that man already dead pity I thought he would have survived a little longer than that." then the Jigo ran ahead of Death while Death followed. They went to a ruin and Death told how he killed the corrupted boar and Jigo asked "so the demon was just a giant boar huh?" then Death nodded and said "I tracked the boar's trail to the village but..." then Jigo finish what he said "you lost it that's life you see here this place a year ago was a village then a earthquake or a land slide took it out but one things for sure is that everyone is dead... these day there ar angry ghosts all around us and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

Then Death pulled out the iron ball and asked "have you ever seen anything like this? it was inside the boar and that was what changed him." then Jigo took a look at it and said "I've never have but There is a forest not to far from here that is said to have beasts in enormous size and strength and there lives the forest spirit who lives there as a keeper of life and death." then Death got up and summoned Despair and said "thank you Jigo the monk traveler you have been most helpful." then Death left while Jigo said "see you there."

The next day a group of Ox riders and guards were transporting rice to their home then one of the Guards said "Look its the wolves." then the Guards took their positions and waited for the command then they a lady with a red cap shouted "open fire!" then the rifle men shot the guns at the wolves and missed but they were caught off guard when a bigger wolf flanked them and knocked some men and oxes down the cliff. then The woman turned around and said "its Moro!" then she shot the wolf and another guard shot a short burst of flame on the wolf and sent her falling down the cliff then the guard said "we got her!" then the woman said "you forget she is a god it'll take more than that."

Death was riding despair until he saw bodies of men and oxes floating down the river and got off despair and took a look at the man washed up on shore and said "your time is not yet done." then Death pulled the man out of the water and went to find more survivors. Then Death brought another man ashore then went to a giant boulder climbed over it and found another body but sadly he dead. Then Death called out for Dust and as he landed on his shoulder he gave his companion raw meat and asked "did you see what did this Dust?"

Then Dust cawed and flew off Death's shoulder and landed near a new body that was a giant white wolf. Then two other wolves walked up one with a girl on its back then Dust Cawed at the girl but the girl said "Leave her alone theirs a nice oxford carcass over there." then Dust looked at the body and cawed happily and pecked it's eye out and ate it. Then the girl walked up to the giant wolf and sucked her blood out and spat it out and did two more times until the wolf saw Death and growled.

Then Death yelled out to his crow "Your getting too much food you damn pigeon but your still my guide so..." then Death brought out his pistol and shot Dust. Then the wolves and girl were about to attack him but Dust got up and flew at Death and cawed at his face and pecked at his mask. Then Death Sighed and shook his head at the Dust then looked at the three wolves and girl and said "My name is known to all who lives, but I am looking for a human settlement that could give me answers about this forest and the source of its corruption can you help me?" then the big wolf walk off and he girl got on a different wolf and said "go away human."

then Death heard a scream and ran towards it and saw one of the men awake and saw a strange being that he thought was a soul. Then the man shouted "get away Kodoma leave me alone!" then Death walked up and said "easy there he won't get you but I will eventually but today is your lucky day since your going home with your frned here." then the man saw Death's mask and asked "why do you where such a mask are you a samurai of some kind?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Death had taken the wounded men one on his back and the other on despair which Death thought to himself "that man should feel honored none have ridden Despair besides me." They traveled through the forest by following the Kodoma and lead them to a magical part of the forest but found a foot print of the wolves and the girl with them. Then Death felt a powerful presence and checked his surroundings until he saw a herd of deer one in particular he took interest it had different antlers but the man who was riding Despair asked "are you alright sir?"

Death took a glance at the man and back to the creature but it was gone when he looked back and said "That power rivaled mine hmm it seems that the stories are true." Then Death and the others found the so called iron town that then man spoke of. They walked of to the shore of the bank and saw men preparing to head to the town but the man on Despair yelled out "hey its me Koroku the ox driver!" Then Death took him off of Despair as the horse disappeared.

Then the entire town had heard that Koroku had survived and ran towards the shore where the Strange man in the mask had picked up Koroku and handed him to his friends and did the same for the man who was unconscious. Then Koroku said "everyone this man saved me and the rifle man's lives you should be greatful to him." then Death said "Only if your a fool." then a man yelled out and walked over to Death and said "I'm very greatful for bringing these men back stranger but something does smell right you got here almost as fast as we did and to topit off you wen through the forbidden forest and you expect us..." then a woman ran to Koroku and said "Koroku your alive!"

Then she saw his wounds and said "well that's just great how will you drive the ox now I wished that the wolves really had eaten you then maybe I could have found a real husband." then the man who spoke to Death said "Toki save your sweat nothings for later." then she looked at him and said "and as for you Gonza for a fine captain of the guard you do absolutely nothing around here." then Gonza said "that is unfair and untrue."

Then Toki look at Death and said "thanks stranger my husband maybe an idiot but I'm glad hes safe." then Death said "His time is not yet over but when it is he see me again." Then Toki said "hey why don't you take off the mask I bet your pretty handsome?" then Death said "No I have not taken this mask off in a long time it will stay until I die, and also do you really want to see the face of Death and live?" Then Toki said "well your not death so please?" then Death laughed sarcastically and said "My name is Death, the rider of the pale horse, the reaper of souls, and the kin slayer so yes I am Death the destroyer of worls blah blah blah..."

Then everyone stared at him as if he was crazy but a woman came up on the bridge and said "Gonza please escort our gust to me later and Koroku I apologize I look forward to seeing you...Death" then Dust landed on Death's should and cawed for food and Death sighed and gave him some. Later the gates were locked up and the men and women were taking a look at Deaths appearance and felt afraid of him for some reason they couldn't explain. then a woman asked "why do you where a mask stranger?"

Then Death said "you heard me say that I'm the kin slayer? well that's why its a constant reminder of my sins against creation." Then women asked him if he would stop by the iron works later and Death nodded and they left. then a man said " its best to not give them any mind the lady spoils them rotten that's why their like that." then Death said "I live with a sister that'/s pretty much the same but is bearable." thean a man said "yeah right women are a disgrace to our town they defile they iron." then an oider man said "but lady Eboshi has a kind heart?" then a another man said "he's right everything has changed since she came here she's not even afraid of the gods that woman I mean you should have seen what she did to Nago."

Then Death asked who Nago was then the man said "The giant boar god who ruled this entire forest we couldn't even get out of the town with him around that is until Lady Eboshi and her rifle men drove him off." Then Death looked at his hand and thought "so that is why you were turned into a corrupted soul... because of the iron inside you." then Eboshi called for Death and he stood there as she was working on her iron then he shouted "YOU CALLED ME AND YOUR NOT EVEN GOING TO SPEAK TO ME? YOUR WASTING MY TIME HUMAN! YOU NEED TOO TELL ME WHY YOUR IRON CREATES CORRUPTION AND HOW!" Then Gonza threaten to kill him but Eboshi asked "then why come to a human settlement?"

Then Death said "because it is my job to preserve balance and order in all worlds now I will say this do not test me Eboshi Because your little boy body guard here is no match for me and neither are you so again why are you making corrupted bullets?" then Eboshi yelled out "you have no business here to speak to me like that stranger!" then death said "Oh I do and I can after all your time is near its end Lady Eboshi but you can avoid now you have three days until I come to collect your soul and burn your Iron forge to the ground."

Then Death left her presence and went straight to the iron works and saw the women on the bellows and decided to have a little work out for himself. Death walked over to the women and tooke off hi wander's cowl and his spell binder gauntlets and asked if he could work on the bellows by himself then all the women laughed and said if you think you can do why not. then they all moved out of the way for Death to get in the middle of the bellows and to their surprise he did better than the women by himself and didn't even break a sweat.

Then he got bored of the bellow works and put his cowl back on and gauntlets and said "you all have three days to leave this place girls or else the next time we meet I will have to end you and please leave and get a better understanding of life because it is not a real lief working for someone who only brings more hatred and destruction." then he herd Dust Cawing and asked "Dust what do you see?" then Dust Cawed again and thought to himself "she's here..." Then the alarm went off and Death ran towards the area that sounded the alarm.

then the sentry yelled out "the wolves are attacking it the wolf princess!" then the wolf girl had one of the wolves boost her up the wall sending her up then she stabbed the wall with her spear. Then the wolf girl climbed up and was attacked by a rifle man and easily bested him she ran on the roofs of the houses and jumped down as she saw Death. Death ran up to see what was going on then he saw the wolf girl jump down and attempted to cut him with her dagger but Death was too swift and dodged all the attacks and said "come now wolf girl this is child's play if you really wanted to kill me you would have a much more efficient weapon and lovely mask by the way."

Then the wolf girl decided to leave him and jumped on the roof again one man yelled out "she's after lady Eboshi!" then Death thought "maybe she will bring Eboshi down? hmm..." then he climbed up the house wall and got on the roof and chased after her. Every man and woman got their weapons and prepared to protect their lady Eboshi. then Eboshi asked Gonza "is she alone?" then Gonza said "we believe that the one Death could be helping her and you know they both mean to kill you so if they decide to team up." then Eboshi said "we'll just see about that come on you two." then two other women followed her.

Then Gonza yelled "out make room for the lady!" then Eboshi yelled out "can you hear me princess of beasts and kin slayer if its me you want here I am if you want revenge well i would like you to meet these wmoen down here they want revenge as well for the husband your wolves had killed!" then one of the two women said "come on out you little witch my husbands dead because of you!" then Death appeared and stood up from the roof and saw the wolf girl on top of the building with the forge in it.

Then Death saw the rifle men and shouted at the wolf girl "You think you can take on an army of man by yourself? they out number and out match you! So don't give into me just yet live for now so you can fight another day!" but the wolf girl did not listen and heard the howling of the wolves. Then the wolf girl ran down the roof as Death ran at her while the rifle men shot at them causing an explosion on the roof Death grabbed a wooden spike out of his left shoulder and saw the wolf girl rolling down the roof.

Then the wolf girl fell onto the ground and got up slowly but was shot again but her mask was blown off as she was knocked out. Then Gonza and the guards ran towards the girl as Death sighed and raised his right hand with finger pointed upward and summoned his lowest rank of ghouls only to scare the people. Then Death jumped down and said "your not done yet wolf girl then he tried to grab her but she shot her eyes open and kicked death in the leg making him kneel but dodged when she attacked him.

then the wolf girl ran towards Gonza as he pulled out his Katana and slashed at her but she jumped over it and kicked his face twice and ran towards Eboshi having a duel with her. Death now getting annoyed got up and started walk towards the crowd then Gonza got up and saw Death headed towards him and said "traitor your a spy for the wolves aren't you?! stay back!" Then Death grabbed Gonza's face and said "step aside or feel the wrath of my cold hands!" then he pushed Gonza's head and slammed it on the side of the building next to him.

While the wolf girl and Lady Eboshi were fighting Death climbed up to the roof of a house and jumped in to the middle of the crowd but used his meteor strike to cause the ground to shake and he walked out of the crater where he hit towards the two duelists. Then Death brought out one his scythes and clashed Lady Eboshi's sword and grabbed the wolf girl's hand while she bite him and clawed his arms.

Then Eboshi asked "why are you still here? you have nothing to do with this girl kin slayer so stand aside now!" then Death said "I'll decide when I leave or I will stay for I am Death the final step you take before meeting your maker now stay your hand the girl's life is now in my hands!" then Lady Eboshi said "I bet she would make a lovely wife for you Kin slayer?" then Death sighed and head butted her knocking her our cold and punched The girl in the stomach. Then Death shouted "take this woman away from me she will have whats coming to her soon but for now she will live until I say so and as for me and the wolf girl we are leaving!" then a woman shouted back and said "oh no you don't nobody treats my Lady Eboshi like that!"

Then Death glared at her making her shiver in fear then he walked away but the woman still in fear accidentally shot him through his lower left side of his back but he still kept walking to everyone's amazement. he walked past Gonza as he woke up and Gonza ran towards the crowd and asked "is the lady all right?" then everyone nodded and Gonza said "someone bring me my gun rifle men to the square on the double their not getting out of here alive!"

Then Death walked by the forge and Toki asked "what happened?" then she saw the blood dripping down as he walked by. When Death got to the gates the man he was talking to earlier said "I'm afraid that I can't lett you pass sir. the gate has been ordered shut it can be opened." then Death summoned Despair and laid the girl on Despairs Saddle and said "I walked in through these gates this mourning and now I will be leaving the same way then the man said "don't be a fool it takes eight men to open it." then Death smiled and said "yes 'men' but not a nephilim."

Then Death changed into his reaper form and scared everyone while he opened the doors and pointed out for despair to walk out thyen he turn his gaze at the people and nodded towards them then let the gates fall behind him. Death changed back into his original form and saw two of the white wolves he saw earlier and said "don't worry your friend is safe with me... for now at least." then he jumped on despair and rode froth headed to the forest but before they got there the girl woke up as Death fell off Despair then one of the wolves growled at him but the girl shouted and said "Leave him he's mine." then she got off of Despair and walked over to him.

Then Despair followed her and walked past her and laid beside Death rubbing his snout on Death's hand. Then Dust flew on the other side of Death and cawed in a saddened tone then the girl said "he was shot by his own kind, he's dyeing." then Death groaned from the pain as the girl kneel down and asked "why would you stop me from killing her? tell me while your still alive!" then Death said "I gave her three days to stop her iron works if she does not stop and leave or she and her people will die. she does not know what she is creating and it will kill all who would live." then the girl said "She is not yours to kill she is my families enemy and she will die by our jaws."

Then Death said "your mask why did you wear a mask girl?" then The girl saw his mask and jumped back at the sight then one of the wolves asked "what is it San want me to crunch his face off?" then a stick hit the ground next to Death's body and everyone looked at the direction of where it came from and saw the ape tribe. Then San asked "ok what do you want?" then one wolf said "apes how dare you show disrespect toward the wolf clan!"

then the apes said in unison "this is our forest the creature give him to us." then San asked "since when did the ape tribe act this way?" then the apes said "if we eat this creature we will drive the humans away and we can replant the trees again." then Death woke up and Said "You know I'm not a human apes bu twhat you don't realize is that my power only kills and destroys things not craate and give life! now go before I summon my murderous crows to feast on your flesh!" then the apes turned around and left scared at what they heard.

Then Death fell on his backside and felt like he was dieing for the first time in his live. Then San told the wolves to go and that she would take care of the creature, but one wolf asked "what about the crow and horse can we eat them?" then Dust cawed and Despair snorted at the wolves but San said "no you may not Go home to mother." Then the wolves went home while San asked Despair "can you help me don't worry I'm a friend and I know who can save him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As San escorted Despair and Dust with Death on Depair's saddle San had cut off a small plant stem and guided Despair to the center of the forest and as Despair vanished San dragged Death towards the island of the pool. San had kept Death's head above the water and pulled him ashore and placed the stem in the ground next to Death's head. Then San put her head on Death's chest to hear if his heart was still beating but she saw Dust land on the island and stated to him "You are aether the bravest or stupidest bird I have ever seen, but I've seen what your capable of so I cannot deny you to stay."

Then she swam back towards the bank in search of food as the Kodoma climbed the trees to witness a wonderful sight and started to bobble their heads making clicking noises as they saw a gigantic creature that has an appearance of blue slim but stood up like a man. The creature walked towards the center and started to shrink in it but as it shrunk it was being watched by the monk Jigo and his hunters.

Then Jigo said "at last we've finally found The night walker's sanctuary lets head back to camp and tell the others." as the night walker changed the wind began to kick up like a storm but it ended quickly. Then Dust saw the new from of the creature he saw and cawed in confusion the creature had antlers like a deer but was big and more spread out, his feet were of that of a green bird, his body look liked a giant goat, but the most interesting thing was his head which looked a like an old man with red skin.

Every time the creature took a step plants grew around it but as he lifted his foot the plants withered and died he kept on walking towards death and stopped right above him staring at the plant's stem as it died. Jigo and his men had gone back to camp to tell the others but as they got their one man said "take a look master Jigo." then Jigo looked out the camp hut and saw an army of giant boars but one in particular stood out from the rest.

Then one of the hunters said "that ones Okkoto!" then Jigo said it can't be they say he died a hundred years ago." then the hunter said "its him alright I recognize those tusks and it seems he brought his entire tribe." then Okkoto looked at their direction and scared the hunters off as he roared.

Back at the sanctuary Death woke up with a pain in his side and placed his hand on it only to see that the bullet hole was gone then he said "What in the name of creation could do this?" Then Dust flew on Death's chest cawing happily until Death grabbed his pistol and flashed it at him making Dust stop and jump off of him while he jumped to his feet from the ground.

Then San walked up and saw Death already up and walking around and said "finally your awake know you should really thank Dust he hasn't left your side at all but your horse seemed to have vanish with out a trace." Then Death said "he comes and goes when I need him the most, but you still haven't answered my question from last night. why do you wear a mask?" Then San placed her hand he her face and rubbed it and said "because of my looks, so why do you wear your mask if you mind telling me?"

Then Death said "I hate tell this story but since you don't seem to know who I am but you should, I wear this mask as a daily reminder of my sins, mistakes and the day I kill my people because they were going to destroy all life and ever since that day I have been crowned the title of Kin slayer and by the way my name is Death if you haven't noticed."

Then Death heard twigs an sticks snapping and saw the large white wolf from the river with two others that were smaller. Then Death heard loud rumbling foot steps and turned his gaze to see giant boars like Nago and one of the boars said "we are here to kill the humans and save the forest. Why are the humans here Moro?!" Then Moro said "humans are everywhere these days go back to your own mountain kill them there and the girl is my daughter San."

Then the boar said "we will kill the humans here and what is that other human doing here?!" Then Death walked slowly in between the wolves and the boars and said "You will not call me human filthy pig I can end all of you without breaking a sweat. My name is Death and I have come to find the source of this forest's corruption and collect a soul that is due after the next two days and why is there a being so powerful here that it can acytaully resurrect me?" Then the boar got angry and charged at Death only to be met with Death's Fists of Elhazar to his face and Death said "You are not much of a challenge boar even Nago put up a better fight then you!"

Then the boars looked at him in confusion Then Okkoto walked up and said "You fought Nago and lived human?' Then Death said "yes he died by my hands as a demon blind one but if you want proof I'll show you." Then Death raised his right hand and said "I summon you Nago boar god of this forest!" then the ground started to break and revealed Nago but as a Skeleton.

Then Nago asked "why do you summon me kin slayer?" then Death said "silence pig and tell your fellow boars what happened to you!" then Nago explain the story to everyone. Then Okkoto asked "will you be able to stand by my side again Nago?" then Nago said "I can not for it seems that this being who calls himself death has my soul and can only summon me once then I'm free to rest forever." then Okkoto said "Until we meet again my old friend."

Then Nago's bones turned into dust and left the boars sadden and angry at the horseman but also respected him in a way since he bested a boar god which is hard to do. Then Okkoto said "Can you tell me what you are if your aren't human kin slayer?" then Death said "I am the last step down the road of life that is all you need to know." Then Okkoto nodded in respect for the strong being and said "we will prepare for war... you would like to join us?"

then death said "I don't start wars I end lives, but as long as the Eboshi woman's soul is mine then we have an alliance." Then Moro growled and shouted out "YOU WILL NOT KILL HER FOR SHE IS MY KILL!" Then Death asked "Well I said her soul is mine but you can take her to meet me in her last moments!" then Moro growled but stopped as soon as she realized that he was giving her the joy of killing Eboshi only for the exchange of her soul and said "fine Death you hav yourself a deal."

Then Okkoto left with his army to prepare then San saw the creature who saved Death's live and said "the forest spirit..." and as the forest spirit walked towards the kin slayer Death couldn't help but stare in awe of the creature who saved him. Then Death finally asked "Why did you save me beast?" then the forest spoke in a old and wise voice and said "I saw that your time was not yet done my fellow self." then Death asked "what do you mean? that I'm you just in a different form?" then the forest spirit said "only I could end lives of the Humans and the forest gods here but you can too which would tell me you are me just not in my form or world and you haven't even gotten to your life stage yet."

Then Death thought to himself "Maybe the Phase walker didn't take me through time but perhaps through dimensions?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Death had soaked in all the information that he was given by the forest spirit and collapsed from hearing that he was actually talking to himself but in a different form. While he was taken under the care of the wolves the Iron town convoy was attacked by Asana's warriors and was winning. Then Jigo and his men saw this so he ordered them to hide until he gave the signal after Lady Eboshi had returned to the convoy Jigo walked up to her and said "well I have the emperor breathing down my neck and your playing war with lord Asana."

Then Lady Eboshi said "and would you have anything to do with Asana being here?" then Jigo said "of course not what on earth would make you say that?" then Eboshi told Jigo that Asana would call a truce if she gave him half of her Iron then Jigo said "well he's a greedy bastard isn't he none the less you should give him his gold now listen Eboshi the Boars are gathering for war and you know what that means you promised me the head of the spirit now plus I come to get repaid for the men a loaned you."

Then they got to the gates of Iron town where the women yelled out that men on horses were headed their way. Then Eboshi said "we have guests mind your manners girls." then the gates closed and the girls talked to the messenger and shot at him to scare him off. Then Eboshi agreed to help Jigo and told him to call out his shady bunch but before she had a chance to leave Jigo asked "one more thing Eboshi did a stranger pass through here? He's a skull masked man with a raven on his shoulder." then Eboshi put her hand on her head and said "came and left his mark."

When Death woke up he saw he was in a cave inside a mountain and decided to have some fresh air and walked out of the cave to see the entire forest. Then he sighed and said "I know your there Moro and don't attack me for you can see I've already had a hard time with this... this dimension as it is." then he turned to face Moro as she said "I don't usually doubt the forest spirit's word but you have no right to claim the tittle of death so by tomorrow you leave but return and I will kill you." then Death said "If you can Moro anyway how is it that you can resist your change into corruption? since I know I could but you... you have a strong soul and I look forward to claiming it."

Then Moro growled and said "How dare you speak to a god like that?!" then Death said "if you were a god you would never feel any kind of feelings for others such as your daughter San who you brainwashed her into thinking she is wolf." then Moro said "typical you think like a human I found her human parents defiling my forest and they dropped their baby to my feet so instead of eating her I raised her as if she was my own." then Death said "I don't care why all I care is her future for it seems we share a common past."

Then Moro said "you are not to speak of my daughter for now on kin slayer!" then Death said "well that is when I draw the line then for she too is a kin slayer like me and for a similar reason. She has a mind of her own to protect the ones she loves and holds dear to her." then Moro asked "you have love ones? who are they?" then Death said "my youngest brother War the one who takes more action, my second youngest brother Strife and a ego maniac, and finally my sister who is the oldest of my younger siblings and is the most judgmental unless its the charred council. but then there's My oldest brother Absalom and he now is the voice of the Corruption a champion so to speak."

Then Moro said "You seem to have regret about your brother Absalom why?" then Death said "he tried to destroy all life to have our race a home but I killed him along with the rest of his armies and my brothers and sisters but he survived by becoming corruption and now he wants revenge by destroying life and death." Then Death walked back in the cave to meditate on his thoughts but San woke up and asked "you alright?" then Death answered "Oh yaeh I'm alright its not everyday you get to see yourself in a different perspective."


End file.
